


Oh Brother Where Art My Shit

by yetanotherauthor



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yetanotherauthor/pseuds/yetanotherauthor
Summary: Madara still loses things all the time - just as the universe intended him to.
Relationships: Uchiha Izuna/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	Oh Brother Where Art My Shit

**Author's Note:**

> For the Naruto Rare Pair event.
> 
> Prompt: "soulmate au"

There was a reason that Madara had started the habit of getting ready for important events the day before they happened and that reason was simple. He was a messy sod. A terror on the battlefield and a clan head not to be crossed, it would have been hard for most people to reconcile the persona he carried for the outside world with the flaming disaster that was his everyday life at home. 

Both hands buried up to the wrist, Madara cast a weather eye over the massive pile of junk he was currently sifting through in the bottom of his closet. Maybe if he learned to keep better track of his things it wouldn’t take him so long to find them all the time but it was hard to break a habit after deliberately cultivating it for so many years. He was doomed to a messy home for the rest of his life. If only he could find the blue obi he’d spent the last hour searching for then maybe he could live with that but until then he would continue to curse how desperate he’d been for a soulmate when he was young. 

“Are you looking for something?” Izuna’s voice drifted over his shoulder and Madara scowled. 

“No,” he growled sarcastically. “I just thought now was a good time for spring cleaning.” 

“In the middle of winter?” 

Yanking one hand out from under the pile of clothes it had been clawing through, Madara reached back to swat at his sibling without looking. “Just shut up. How am I supposed to attend Hashirama's stupid jubilee tomorrow if I can’t even look presentable? I’ll be the laughing stock of the other clan heads!” 

“Ah, I see. So it wouldn’t happen to be an obi you’re looking for?”

“Obviously! I’ve got everything else laid out on the bed, don’t pretend you’re smart for guessing!” 

“Mn. And would it happen to be blue? Midnight, silver stitching, just a little slimmer than all your other ones?” 

It wasn’t just the perfect description that had him swinging around with a scowl but the teasing lilt in his brother’s voice. He scowled even deeper to see the very obi he’d been tearing their room apart to find draped over Izuna’s shoulders like a lady’s shawl, tasteful silver patterns catching the light and setting off his skin like a pale moon spirit. 

“You weren’t supposed to see it!” he snapped. “Why do I even bother trying to surprise you with anything if you’re just going to go through my stuff anyway?” 

His sibling rolled his eyes and cocked a hip. “I didn’t go through anything. There I was just minding my own business on the walk home and what do I see? An obi draped over the bushes out front. Now who in fire’s name would go to the trouble of throwing an obi in to our front lawn? Absolutely no one. It must be that some poor idiot…lost it.” Izuna’s lips quirked up on one side. “Good thing I found it, ne?” 

Madara sat back on his heels with a sigh.

“I suppose I should be grateful you didn’t find it somewhere in the tower like last time.” Coming up with an excuse for why Izuna had suddenly pulled his older brother’s favorite underwear out of a desk drawer had been one of the cleverest and yet most embarrassing things he’d ever seen the younger man do. 

“What you should really be grateful for is that I’m giving it back instead of hiding it. Really, take better care of your things.” 

“Hmph, I take good care of you, don’t I?” 

The words came out with little thought but he got his reward anyway in the softening of Izuna’s face, the fingers that reached out to card through his hair. Madara swallowed and let himself lean back against his brother’s legs. It had taken an embarrassingly long time to realize that his soulmate had been hiding under his nose almost all his life. As a child Madara had built the habit of deliberately leaving his things lying about in every corner of their house in the hopes that he would lose them only to find them in the hands of someone else. Whenever Izuna came to him with some shirt or sandal or badly drawn explosive tag that he’d stumbled across it never really registered as odd. Of course his brother was the one to find so many of his things, they shared so much of the same space after all. 

“You do, aniki.” 

“Damn straight,” Madara grumbled, a little embarrassed to have shown his softer side without meaning to. 

“Are you going to try this all on now or just wait for tomorrow?” Izuna asked. 

“I already know it all fits, why would I need to try it on?” Twisting to look up at the other man, Madara felt silly the moment he caught sight of the leer staring back down at him. Apparently he’d missed something between the lines there but that was nothing new. He was nearly as famous for his obliviousness as Tobirama was. Clearing his throat gave him a moment to think up some kind of response and still he wasn’t able to come up with anything better than to mumble under his breath, “If you want something you should just come out and say it.”

Shoving everything that he’d pulled out of the closet back in would have to wait. Madara looked over the mess once and shook his head, standing up and squeezing past his brother with both eyes on the floor because unfortunately obliviousness went hand in hand with embarrassment once he understood what was going on. He wasn’t in the least surprised by the arms that slid around his waist to catch him on the way by. 

“Alright, if you need me to be so blunt about it. I was kind of looking forward to seeing you take your clothes off.” Izuna followed his words with a low chuckle that rumbled through Madara's body like a pleasant shiver. 

“You watched me change just this morning; are you so insatiable?”

“For you? Of course.”

Slim hands traced their way down the lines of his abdomen to fiddle with the edges of the yukata he’d been lounging around the house in. With a sigh Madara caught them and twisted to slide his own fingers under Izuna’s chin, raising that pretty face up for his inspection. The smile that greeted him was filthy, enough so that anyone else might assume he had only one thing on his mind, but Madara knew his brother even better than himself. For him it was easy to look at Izuna and see the warmth of love in those beautiful eyes. 

“You’re a minx,” he accused softly.

“I am,” Izuna agreed with a breezy wave of one hand, dismissing the words. 

“Why do I put up with you?” 

He didn’t wait for an answer, more than familiar with the sass that would come back to bite him if he did. Instead Madara gave a show of rolling his eyes and then leaned down to capture Izuna’s lips with his own. The kiss was gentle, drawn out, but not for long. Gentle only ever lasted for so long between them. Barely a minute or two had passed before they were savagely biting at each other, pulling hair, legs bumping together as they turned to stumble towards the bed. 

A quick twist at the moment they fell put Madara in the perfect position to cage his brother against the blankets neither of them had straightened when they got up that morning, leaning back to pause and admire the prize beneath him. It hit him then as it did every so often just how lucky he was. 

“Admiration is lovely,” Izuna purred, “but I’m more a man of action myself. Get down here. We so rarely have a day off together and I plan to take full advantage of having you all to myself for so many hours.” 

“You really do only ever think with your little head, don’t you?” 

“Complaining?” 

“No.” Madara let himself be pulled down in to another violent kiss that was their favorite way to express the passions between them. 

It might have taken him years to see the bliss just waiting for him right in front of his eyes but from the moment he finally understood he had never looked back, not even once. Izuna was the entire world to him. He couldn’t imagine a world where he could ever love another quite like the man writhing beneath him. 

Of course his brother was his soulmate, the only one who could ever truly understand him at his core, because Izuna was the one thing he could never ever stand to lose. 


End file.
